FNL
by Mrs. Hedlund
Summary: Friday Night Lights FanFic•Stephanie grew up with the stars of Permian High School's football team. She watched them struggle and push to be the best. She always cared for them as her closest friends, but now her feelings for one of them has taken over.
1. Chapter 1

Brian Chavez tapped his fingers gently on his locker to the sound of the beat in his head

**B**rian Chavez tapped his fingers gently on his locker to the sound of the beat in his head. As he bobbed his head to the tune he had formed, he looked up and down the hall and there was still no sign of her. '_Late as usual_.' He thought to himself. The last of the Permian High School students were headed out the doors of school for the day. Most heading home to do their homework, some heading to the mall and a selected few would be getting ready for Patricia Landers party. His patience was wearing thin and he decided that waiting was useless. Brian turned to his locker, opening it quickly. He grabbed his books and slammed the locker door shut. She did this to him all the time. Either being late or not showing up at all. He didn't know why he bothered anymore. Stephanie Richardson was a family friend and probably the only person he ever truly trusted, but she always knew how to get his temper rising. He was headed to his car when he heard her yelling.

"Brian, you ass! I knew you were goin' to leave me here." Stephanie was a half an inch taller than him, with long dark brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She was an athlete, running for Permian High for three years. She had decided to quit her senior year do to a knee injury. Stephanie was beautiful in every way, and there wasn't a boy or man alive that wouldn't want her for his own. But Brian saw her as the girl he grew up with. She was like a sister to him.

"And I should still leave your ass here." Brian said opening his car door. "I'm late now because like an idiot I waited for you." He was clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Brian but what do you want from me?" She stood in front of the passenger side door. Brian got in the car and started the engine. Stephanie tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie knelt down to see Brian through the window. "Brian?" She knocked on the window and waved her hand. "Brian?" He looked over at her and sighed. He leaned over and opened the lock. Stephanie got in the car without saying a word.

"One of these days I'm really gonna leave you here." Brian said pulling out of the school's parking lot. The ride home was silent. Stephanie looked over at Brian a few times, trying to read his thoughts. As they pulled into his driveway, Brian broke the silence.

"I'm not mad ok?"

"Brian, you're always mad at me." Stephanie said, giving me a faint smile.

"Not _always_." He said smiling back at her. They both got out of the car and Stephanie headed to the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride Chavo. I'll call you later." Stephanie said walking backwards.

"You're not comin' tonight?" Brian said with his hands up.

"Chavo, we've been through this a thousand times already. You're jock friends and this friend," she pointed to herself. "Well, we just don't mix."

"You would think being who your brother is; you'd be the biggest football fan here." Brian said walking over to her.

"That's why I'm _not_ the biggest football fan. We ate, slept and would breathe football. He's been out of Odessa for three years now; it's just me and Ma. No reason for football to be my life anymore." Stephanie thought about her brother Bobby. The infamous Robert "Bobbo" Richardson, #13-Quarter Back. The reason Permian won the 1984 State Championship. This town worshiped the ground he walked on. If only her father could have seen his victory. He would have been proud.

"Listen, after you quit track, which makes you a jock too by the way, you've done nothing. You haven't even been on a date." Brian laughed.

"And how the hell would you know if I've been on dates or not?" Stephanie's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Your kiddin' right? You know how small this town is." Brian put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Steph. Come out with me tonight." They walked up the block to her house. Stephanie laughed and poked him in the ribs.

"Since you're so persistent, I'll think about it." They stopped in front of Stephanie's house. She looked up and sighed. Brian followed her gaze.

"How've things been with her?" Stephanie looked down at her feet.

"Same."

"I'm four houses away Steph. That's it. Only four houses." He grabbed his friend and kissed her forehead. "Meet me at my car at eight." Brian walked back to his house and Stephanie slowly walked up the walkway. She climbed up the porch steps with hesitation. '_How was she going to be today_?' She opened the front door and looked around. The house was quiet, but that was normal since Bobby left for college. She walked into the kitchen and threw her book bag on the countertop. The curiosity of her mother's well being took over her mind and she headed quickly up the stairs. Her mother's room was at the end of the long hall. She took a deep breath then headed down the hall listening for any sign of her. Her bedroom door was slightly opened and Stephanie could see her mother's figure in the reflection of her full length mirror. She crept in the room and walked over to her mother's bed, sitting at the edge.

"Mom." She whispered. Her mother moved slightly and turned onto her back. Her groggy eyes looked up at her daughter and she smiled.

"Oh sweetheart. Your home." Her mother yawned and reached her hand up to her daughters face.

"Hey mom. You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just," Mrs. Richardson pulled herself into sitting position. "I just didn't feel too well this morning so I took a nap." She smiled again at her daughter. Stephanie was a spitting image of her mother.

"Alright. Do you need anything?"

"No, well maybe just some aspirin. My head is starting to hurt a little." She rubbed her forehead. Stephanie got up and walked into her mother's bathroom. She came back out with two aspirin and a cup of water. She handed it to her mother who took them without the water.

"Brian invited me to a party tonight."

"Oh you should go. You never do anything anymore." Her mother pulled herself back down and turned to her side. "I'm going to go back to sleep hunny. Just let me know when you leave." Stephanie looked at her mother one last time then headed to her room. The woman was unrecognizable to her. After her father's death, she had never been the same.

Stephanie sat in her bed looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. The debate in her mind was starting to irritate her. She really hated going to school parties. Drinking, sex and drugs along with constant talk about football, that wasn't the sound of a great night. But her mother was right. She really wasn't doing anything anymore. Her life was all about track and school and now that track was no longer a priority, she should be enjoying her senior year. She looked over at the clock. Seven thirty. She only had a half hour to get ready. Brian would definitely not wait for her if she was late. She jumped up out of bed and looked through her closet. She grabbed a dark blue denim mini skirt and a white tank top. Simple was always her way. The shower lasted about five minutes, but she knew she had to put makeup on and do something with her hair. She dressed quickly and applied some makeup. She let her hair fall past her shoulders down the middle of her back, which was opposite from her normal ponytail she sported everyday at school. She took one last look at herself in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. She knew she was pretty but never made a spectacle of it. After she put her flip flops on and grabbed her black Permian hoodie she walked into her mothers room letting her know of her departure. Her clock on the wall over her front door read 8:00. "Shit!" She said out loud. She ran out the front door and headed to Brian's house. Brian was walking to his car when he noticed his friend. He stopped and smiled.

"Well look at you!" He said eyeing his friend.

"Shut up or I'll go home." She walked to his car. Brian walked around the car to the passenger's side and opened the door for her.

"You look really good. Man if you weren't like my sister," Brian licked his lips which made Stephanie smack his arm. They both started laughing. Brian pulled out of the driveway still smiling at his friend.

"I'm really happy you came out." Brian said as they got out of Brian's car. They were headed up Patricia's driveway. Loud rap music was being played and people could be seen all over the place.

"Yo Chavo!" A husky voice yelled from behind them. Brian and Stephanie turned to see Mike Winchell and the owner of the voice, Don Billingsley.

"Hey guys." Don grabbed Brian into a headlock. "What a way to start off senior year. Let's get wasted."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Brian pulled from his headlock and smacked Don on the back. Mike walked up to Stephanie.

"Hey Steph." Mike said looking at the ground as they walked.

"Hey Mike." She never knew how to talk to him. "Looking forward to football?" She couldn't believe she started a conversation about football. But she wasn't sure of what else they could talk about.

"Yeah I guess I'm looking forward to it." He said. He gave her a weak smile and then looked back at the floor.

"Ow, wait a minute!" Don jumped in front of Stephanie, grabbing her by her shoulders making her stop short. His grip was tight but not painful. She looked up into his eyes. Not really sure of his intensions. "Stephanie Richardson is _here_, at a school party where there will be drinking and drugs and even _sex_?" He whispered the word sex. Stephanie squinted her eyes at him. Typical Don trying to get under her skin. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Did I ever tell you what an asshole you are?" Her smiling growing bigger. "Sorry if I'm not into screwing everything in sight like you Don." Stephanie said. Don smiled at her, letting go of her shoulders.

"You're such a prude." Don turned around laughing. He walked in long strides ahead of them. It was obvious he couldn't wait to get to the party. Don loved to drink just as much as his old man. Don would drink himself into a stupor as often as he could. He was the life of the party and the reason half the female student body would even show up.

"Great come back Billingsley." Brian hollered to Don, laughing. Mike let out a huff of a laugh and continued walking. Stephanie laughed with them but inside she was hurt. Not devastated hurt, but hurt enough to have his words linger in her head the rest of the night. They walked into the front door and headed to the living room. Brian went and got Mike and Stephanie a beer. She sat on the oversized couch watching some of the football players talk and argue about future games. Ivory Christian was standing with a girl at the other end of the room. The girl was talking a mile a minute asking him questions while he just stared back at her. Stephanie laughed to herself. Ivory was known for not speaking. Not because he didn't know how to or couldn't muster the courage, he just found no reason to speak if there was nothing worth talking about. She looked over to Mike and noticed his emotionless stare. She followed his gaze to Melissa. She was the get-around girl of Permian. She got around alright, especially with the football team. Stephanie rolled her eyes knowing what Mike must have been thinking.

"You're too good for her." Stephanie said, making Mike jump. He looked over at her and then down to his hands. He was embarrassed, but he knew he could always talk to Stephanie if he needed to. "Why would you even waste your time looking at her?"

"Don't know actually." Mike said looking back at Melissa. "She's real pretty."

"Yeah, but not all pretty girls are nice girls. Mike, not to pry but, you should be with a nice girl." Stephanie took a sip of her beer. Mike gave her a faint smile then looked back down at his hands. He was never good at conversation. Stephanie looked around for Brian. He hadn't been at the party more than twenty minutes and there he was, lip locked with Sandra Wyler. Stephanie couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Hey Mike. I'm Melissa." Stephanie's head shot to her right. Melissa stood over Mike with a smirk on her face.

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are Melissa." Mike smiled.

"Everyone knows who you are too Mike." Melissa looked around the room then back down at Mike. "You wanna go talk some where more private?"

"Yeah, ok." Mike looked over at Stephanie and smiled then rose to his feet. Stephanie watched as Mike and Melissa headed up the stairs. She couldn't help but shake her head. Now she was alone. Mike was going to get laid and Brian was making out and eventually going to get laid. She sighed deeply and sunk further into the couch. She wanted to go home already, but didn't want to ruin anyone's night so she sucked it up and finished her beer.

She jumped slightly as she heard hollering and laughing coming from the hall. She looked out of the living room to see Don making out with Maria. They were falling onto each other and laughing. Two hours had gone by since they arrived at the party and Stephanie had talked with some of her old teammates and some of the football players. She had five beers in her system and was beginning to feel tired. She was just starting to relax on the oversized couch when Don and his blonde bimbo interrupted. She looked over at them, her eyebrows narrowed. She couldn't understand what Don saw in her. She was typical bleach blonde who worshiped the ground of anyone with any popularity. Maria pushed him against the wall and was obviously trying to leave her mark on his neck when his eyes connected with Stephanie's. He was laughing and clearly drunk. His smile faded and he stopped Maria. He looked down at her telling her something. She flew her arms around yelling about him being an asshole, which made Stephanie laugh. Don walked over to Stephanie like he owned the room giving her a smirk in the process. Stephanie looked away smiling. One thing Don always did was make her laugh.

"What's that?" Don said pointing at the beer in her hand.

"Beer." Stephanie whispered. "Sshh." She placed her index finger over her mouth.

"So, you drink now?" Don plopped himself on the couch next to Stephanie so hard he made her jump.

"Whoa! I know you're a big guy but really, you could be more gentile when you sit, especially next to a lady." She looked over at Don who was now practically in her face.

"You don't drink."

"Ah, sometimes." She placed the bottle on the end table.

"So, first Stephanie Richardson comes out to a high school party, finally!" He waved his hands in the air. "Now, Miss Stephanie is drinking." He laughed.

"I guess I'm not as much of a prude as you thought huh Don?"

"Oh no you're still a prude." He scanned the room. "I bet you haven't kissed one guy in this room. Better yet, in this entire house." He looked back over at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Of course I have." She gave him a smirk.

"Oh really?" He leaned himself closer to her showing his interest. "Who?" Stephanie looked away and laughed. Her eyes met his again.

"You." She touched his nose.

"Oh no you don't. You can't honestly count that. We were thirteen." Don shook his head smiling.

"You asked if there was any guy in this room that I kissed and I did. I kissed you."

"Did you ever tell Brian about that?" He said leaning back on the couch.

"Are you nuts? And get _the_ lecture. Nah, that's ok." Stephanie looked around the room and into the hall.

"Speaking of Brian, where the hell is he?" She hadn't seen him for some time now. He left with Sandra earlier for awhile, but he had returned without her to talk to Stephanie. He said he would be back but never showed.

"I know he was driving Sandra home so maybe he got caught up." Don laughed.

"What? That jerkoff left and didn't tell me?" Stephanie jumped off the couch and headed to the front door. Don slowly pulled himself off the couch, following her.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Stephanie yelled as she headed to the sidewalk. Brian's car was no longer parked across the street. "I can't believe him. What was he thinking?" She threw her hands to her side.

"He was thinking about getting laid." Don said behind her. She didn't know he had followed her. She turned around quickly.

"You're _all_ assholes." She crossed her arms over her chest. The air was chilly and she was now regretting leaving her hoodie in Brian's car.

"Stop calling me an asshole." He laughed. "I've always been nice to you." He said taking off his favorite denim vest and placing it over Stephanie's shoulders. She looked down at the vest and back at Don.

"Thanks. But now what? I shouldn't have come out tonight." Stephanie was clearly annoyed.

"I'll take you home." Don was already headed towards his truck. He opened the passengers side then turned to Stephanie.

"You ok to drive?" Don nodded his head. "Won't Maria get mad that her boyfriend is leavin' with another girl?" She said as she entered the truck. Don jumped in the driver's side and started the engine.

"That girl is _not_ my girlfriend." Don pulled onto the street. "Besides, I'm comin' back." He smiled. The ride home was amusing. Don was singing along to every song on the radio. Stephanie laughed so hard she started to cry. Don's laughter made him stop his truck in the middle of a block. Don pulled up in front of Stephanie's house and stopped short.

"And this is why I call you an asshole." She smacked his arm. She started to take his vest off when he stopped her.

"I'll get it tomorrow." He smiled. She said ok and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride Billingsley. Don't do anything stupid ok?" Don smiled and watched his friend run up her walkway and go into her house. He smiled widened as he pulled away from her house.


	2. Chapter 2

The knock on her front door was loud enough to wake the dead

**T**he knock on the front door was loud enough to wake the dead. Stephanie slowly opened her heavy eyes as the pounding became louder. She groaned and pulled herself out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she slowly crawled down her steps. She grabbed the door knob and yanked the front door open. Brian was on the other side of her screen door, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Stephanie said yawning.

"Maybe because I thought you were dead." Brian pulled open the screen door making Stephanie step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"How do you just leave like that?" Brian crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do _you_ just leave like that?" Stephanie asked, poking his chest.

"I drove Sandra home and came right back. I told Billingsley to tell you."

"He did tell me. Then he drove me home." Stephanie walked down the hall to the kitchen. Brian followed pounding his feet as he walked. Stephanie rolled her eyes knowing what was going to happen next.

"Seriously Steph you had me really pissed last night. I almost came in your house when I got home." He sat at the kitchen table tapping his fingers on the table looking at her with his stern eyes. She sat across from him, smirk on her face.

"You are so damn cute when you're mad."

"Stephanie!" He slammed his hand on the table which made her jump but also start to laugh.

"You're a trip; you leave with some random girl, without even the slightest decency to tell me you were leaving, then when _I_ leave to go home your pissed."

"It's not the same, you're a girl." Brian shook his head and put his hand up. "You know what, I'm not arguing over this. Tonight you don't leave until I leave!" He got up and took a water from the frig. Stephanie got up and put her hands in the air.

"Whoa! Tonight I'm not going anywhere! You have to be crazy if you think I'm going to anymore parties with you!"

"Don't be a jerk. You have to come."

"Why, to drink by myself?"

"You know everyone I know. No reason for you to be by yourself. You just choose not to talk to anyone."

"Well I'm not going. End of discussion." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine!" Brian walked down the hall to the front door. He opened it and stopped before exiting, turning to face her. "I'll call you when I get home."

"Just call me tomorrow. I'm sure Sandra will be at the party and you'll leave with her again." Stephanie raised her eyebrows at Brian. He smiled at her.

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll call you." He kissed her on her forehead. Stephanie closed the door behind Brian. She really didn't want another night of sitting by herself in a room full of people. She could do that in the comfort of her own bed. Now that she was awake she figured she would eat breakfast and then take a shower. First she wanted to check on her mother. Stephanie walked back up the stairs to her mother's room. She opened the door and her mother wasn't there.

"Ma?" She walked into her mother's room and heard her shower on. Stephanie walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Yes?" Her mother yelled.

"Just wanted to see if you were ok and if you wanted something to eat." She could hear the water being turned off. A few seconds later her mother opened the door and smiled. She looked better today.

"Actually I'm going out for breakfast. Well, brunch." She walked past her daughter and fumbled through her walk in closet. Stephanie sat on her bed.

"With who?"

"Troy." Stephanie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're kidding right Mom?"

"He was away on business for a few weeks and now he's back home and he wants to see me. I don't see the harm in that."

"The man broke your nose and got you hooked on those pills you still can't get off of. You don't see the harm in _that_?" Stephanie stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She turned back to her mother. "You know what? Do what you want to do. I'll be out of this God forsaken town in a year and then it won't matter what you do anymore, because I won't be here to see you slowly kill yourself." Stephanie stormed down the hall into her room. She slammed the door making her mother jump. She knew her daughter was right, but she cared for Troy and needed him in her life. Why? She wasn't sure yet. She stepped into her dress and applied her light makeup. She dried her hair and headed down the stairs. She gathered her keys and pocket book then headed to her car.

"Hey Mrs. Richardson." Brian called from his front yard. Mrs. Richardson smiled and walked over to Brian.

"Hello Brian." She smiled. "So, are you ready for state?" The woman was just as bad as the rest of the town.

"Yes ma'am, I'm ready." Brian shook his head and smiled. Poor Stephanie. "Well, I better get going. I have some errands to run for my dad. Bye Mrs. Richardson." He waved at her then got into his car. Mrs. Richardson walked back to her car and got in. She smiled as she pulled away heading to meet Troy.

Stephanie couldn't believe her mother's stupidity. After her fathers death she seemed to have lost her common sense. She paced her bedroom floor, biting what little was left of her thumb nail. She couldn't do this to herself. She needed to eat and take a shower. She grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black AC/DC fitted T-shirt that Brian bought her for her birthday. She put the clothes in the bathroom then headed downstairs. She ate a bowl of cereal while she watched television. One thing her mother always taught her was to clean up after herself. After she finished her dishes she headed upstairs and took a shower. Twenty minutes later she was getting dressed when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"How's my beautiful sister doing?"

"Bobbo!"

"Hey hun."

"Hey big bro." Stephanie was always happy when her brother called.

"What are you up to today?" Her brother asked.

"Nothing much. Just finished taking a shower. I'm thinking of going to the library to finish a paper that's due."

"Let me guess, the paper isn't due for like another month?'

"You know me so well." She laughed.

"God, tell that boyfriend of yours to take you out. Take you to a Permian party."

"He's not my boyfriend. And besides, we tried that last night."

"My sister, miss proper actually went to a party?"

"Ok. Wow, now your sounding like Billingsley."

"You hung out with Billingsley? Whoo-eeh! You must have loved every minute of that?"

"Don't be an asshole Robert! The Billingsley faze ended a long time ago. And you were never supposed to speak of it. So shut up!" They both laughed.

"Where's mom?"

"Ah, well I'm thinking maybe you should sit down for this one." Stephanie sat down on her bed. "She's out with _Troy_."

"Fucking figures. She'll never change."

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Alright, listen I gotta go. I'll call tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." Stephanie hung up the phone and sighed. She missed her brother so much. He was her protector, the only normalcy in that house. She couldn't wait until college. She would be away from Odessa and away from her mother. She'd move in with her brother and start her new life.

"Why didn't she come?" Mike asked Brian as they walked up Tyler's front steps.

"She hates this shit, you know that. I'm surprised she came out last night." Brian and Mike said their rounds of hellos as they entered the house. The party was already in full effect and Brian wanted to catch up. He walked into the kitchen to see Don funneling a beer. When he was finished he almost slipped on the floor. He was hollering and jumping to his victory. Brian laughed. Mike shook his head letting a small smirk form across his lips.

"Billingsley, you gonna slow down so the rest of us can have some?" Brian said pointing to the beer Don was pouring in the funnel.

"This isn't for me dude," Don smiled his toothy smile. "This is for _you_." He moved aside letting Brian get under the funnel. Don released the tube he had creased and watched as Brian downed the entire can. Brian jumped up laughing and hollering the same as Don did. Mike opened a beer and took a sip. "Crazy." He said out loud. The three boys walked outside onto the back deck. Don had grabbed two more beers on the way out and handed one to Brian.

"Where's Stephanie?" Don asked.

"You're kidding? You actually thought she would come out again?" Brian laughed as he sat down on a beach chair. Don leaned against the railing looking down at his friend.

"It was cool seeing her, ya'know? Been along time since we were all out together." Don looked down at his beer.

"Yeah, she was always so wrapped up in track; she never had time for us like that." Mike said.

"Guys, she's got a good head on her shoulders. Drinking and partying just isn't her thing. She's always been better then us in that sense." Brian took another swig of his beer.

"You think she'll come back after college?" Mike asked putting his hand deep into his pocket.

"No. When she leaves that's it." Brian's eyes fell to the floor. He didn't like to think about this being the last year his best friend would be living in Odessa. But the truth was, once she left she never wanted to see the town again.

"I'm getting depressed and I'm not ok with it. So if you'll excuse me boys, I have a party to attend." Don walked back in the house. Mike looked over at Brian and nodded towards the house. Brian got up and followed Mike back into the party.

Stephanie heard Brian's car pull up the block. She looked out her window as he pulled into his driveway. She couldn't sleep and needed to get out of the house. She grabbed Don's vest and headed down the stairs and out her front door. She jogged to Brian's house and stopped him as he was about to enter his house.

"Hey Chavo." She said making him jump. He turned to Stephanie.

"What are you doing?" Brian asked. Walking to his friend.

"I tried calling before you left for the party but the phone was busy and I didn't feel like coming out." She handed Brian Don's vest. "I wanted you to give this back to Don." Brian shook his head and put his hand up.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm shot. I need my bed. He's wide awake I'm sure. You go bring it to him." Stephanie shrugged.

"Ok. I need to get out of _that_ house anyway." Stephanie nodded to her house.

"What happened?" He put his arms around his friend. Pulling her into a hug. His body was heavy against her and he stunk of beer.

"Troy's what happened. He's spending the night." Brian let out a huff of a laugh. He pulled away facing his friend.

"Go bring Don his vest. He'll enjoy the company. Get out for a bit." Brian looked at his watch. "It's after midnight. Don't stay out too long." He pointed his finger at her.

"Why are you home so early by the way?"

"Tyler's girlfriend was making out with some guy. He threw everybody out." Brian and Stephanie laughed.

"I gotta go to bed. I'm so sleepy." Brian kissed Stephanie on the cheek and walked to his door and went inside. Stephanie went in her house and grabbed her keys. She locked the door and walked across the street to her car. She drove to Don's house in silence.

The lights were all out at the Billingsley residence. Stephanie got out of her car, Don's vest in hand and headed towards the front door. If by chance Mr. Billingsley answered the door he would greet her. Charles Billingsley took a strong liking to Stephanie. She could ring their bell at four in the morning and he wouldn't be the least bit annoyed. As she walked up the walkway something caught her eye. She couldn't make out what it was until she got closer. Legs were sticking out of the shadows. Stephanie stopped for a second narrowing her eyes. She walked slowly over to the figure that lay lifeless on the porch floor. "Oh my God." She said out loud, covering her mouth. She knelt down over Don's body. He was only wearing jeans and a football was duct taped to his hands. She slowly placed her hand on Don's shoulder.

"Don." She whispered as she lightly pushed his shoulder. He didn't respond. Tears had formed in her eyes looking down at her friend. She knew who did this to him. He had humiliated him like this before.

"Don." Her voice was louder and her push on his shoulder was harder. He jumped and looked around confused. "Don, look at me." She grabbed his chin making him face her.

"Stephanie, go home." He said angrily.

"No, I won't. You can't stay out here all night Don." He looked down at his hands. His eyes began to water and he squeezed them shut.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"Why did he do this to you?" Stephanie said trying to take the tape off.

"He was at yesterday's practice. Tonight was the first time I'd seen him since. So he had to let me know that I can't hold onto the ball. So this," he held up his taped hands. "This is his way of making sure I do." He shut his eyes again and threw his head back. Stephanie remembered she had her art supplies in her trunk. She ran to her car tried opening the trunk. "Shit." She said as the keys fell to the street. She picked them up with shaky hands. She opened the truck and looked through her art bag. She grabbed the scissors and ran back over to Don. She grabbed his hand and he pulled away.

"Go home Steph, please!" Don was being difficult, which wasn't anything new. She grabbed his hands and slowly cut through the duct tape. After she was done she pulled it off of his hands quickly. She put his arm around her shoulder and her left arm around his back. She tried pulling him up but was failing.

"Don, please you have to help me." Don pushed himself up with Stephanie's help. She walked him down the steps and onto the walkway.

"What are you doing?" Don asked as he walked to the sidewalk.

"You're not staying here tonight." She looked over at Don who was looking back at her. His face could no longer hide his emotions. His lip was quivering and his eyes were watering. She opened the passenger's side door and helped him in. She closed the door after he was in then ran back to the porch to grab his vest she had dropped. She ran back to her car and jumped in. Don looked over at her as she placed his vest on his lap.

"I was bringing back your vest." She started the car and drove off. Don put his head against the window and closed his eyes. He had put his vest on and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Stephanie knew about his father's drunken out bursts. She had witnessed plenty of them herself.

She pulled into her spot across the street from her house. She turned the car off and looked over at Don. He looked so peaceful when he slept. "Don." She said loud, touching his arm. He moved slightly and opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He said as he sat up.

"My house." She opened the car door and got out. She crossed the street and headed up the stairs to her front door. She heard the car door slam and looked back to see Don walking slowly across the street. She opened the door and waited for Don. He stopped looking in the house.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Don, get in." She laughed, pushing him in the house. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, please." Don said as he followed Stephanie into the kitchen. She grabbed him a bottle of water and walked down the hall to the stairs. Don followed her up to her bedroom.

"We can stay in here. Troy's back and I don't want him bothering you in the morning." She looked at Don for a second then walked out of the room. A few minutes later she came back with sweat pants and a t-shirt for him.

"You're the same size as my brother. They should fit." Stephanie turned around to her dresser getting out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "I'll be right back. Get dressed." He dressed quickly then sat on her bed. A minute later she came back in closing the door and locking it. Don looked up at her. She smiled down at him.

"What? It's like when we were kids. When your dad would drink." She lay down on the bed motioning for Don to join her. "My bed is big enough for your fat ass and mine." Don smiled and lay down next to her. He reached over and shut her nightstand lamp off. The room was dark except for the blue tint from the moon through her bedroom window. Stephanie laid on her side facing Don who was on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stephanie whispered.

"No."

"Ok. I'm here if you do. I'm always here Donnie." Don looked over at Stephanie. She had always been a good friend.

"You sure you're ok with me sleeping in the bed with you?"

"Of course. I'm a prude remember? I know you won't try anything with a prude." Don laughed and moved to his side facing Stephanie.

"Go to sleep Don Billingsley. Everything will be better in the morning." Stephanie could see the tears forming in Don's eyes. She placed her hand on his cheek. Don closed his eyes and started to cry.

"Why does he hate me?" Don cried out. Stephanie moved herself closer to him and put her arms around him.

"He doesn't hate you Don. He just tries to relive his past through you. He doesn't know how to handle not being a star football player anymore. But I know he doesn't hate you." Don tried to stop crying but he couldn't. He put his arms around Stephanie and held her close to him.

"Its nice to have someone care about you and not want something in return." He whispered in her ear.

"I've always told you I'm here for you. No matter how far I am. I will always be your friend."

"My number one girl."

"You haven't called me that in a long time." She smiled. He pulled his head back, looking into her eyes. She couldn't help but look back. Don's eyes were hypnotizing. Even to his friend.

"I miss how we used to be." Don said. "Seems like you and Brian stayed close, and me and you. Well, aren't."

"High school changes people sometimes. Plus you with football and me with track. And me and Brian, well it was convenient for us living four houses away." Don laughed.

"I don't mean to laugh but, anytime I'm in bed with a girl, well it's not like this." He smiled.

"Don't get any ideas Billingsley." She put her finger in his face. Don wiped away the tears from his face then kissed Stephanie's forehead.

"Thank you." He whispered. He closed his eyes and Stephanie closed hers. Stephanie's stomach had butterflies flying around aimlessly. Don's warmth was soothing. She was comfortable in his arms in a way she never thought she would be. His breathing was steady which meant he was sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He really was beautiful. Stephanie closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
